A Mother's Gift
by Celtic-shadow
Summary: A short adventure with my f!Aeducan, Trian and Gorim.  This is what happened to my Princess to have her brother hate her so.    I realise there are errors that wouldn't happen realistically, but I noticed that after I was finished.


_One, two, three, four, five, six._ She counted mentally as she patted down each of the knives she had hidden on her body. Collecting the maps from her bed she shoved them into her bag, along with the assorted objects which were scattered around the room. Despite having planned this for nearly a week, it had taken her until now to collect the items she thought she might need. Some would say it's poor planning, others would agree it's just Kilan. Second in line for the throne, she often left things to the last minute just to prove Trian was by far the better choice for a king.

Satisfied she'd packed her bag properly she swung it onto her back and strapped her blades to her side. Spinning on her heel, she fell back against the bed.

"Going somewhere Princess?" He asked, grey eyes focused on her dark blue.

Kilan glanced around the room. "No?" She said offhandedly. "Just had to drop some things off to Trian. You know how I am, best I do it now, lest I forget."

Biting her lip she pushed passed her guard, cursing inwardly as he followed. Turning around she flashed him her best smile.

"Look, Gorim. I know my father told you to watch over me, but I'm just going down the hall. I'm sure I'll be perfectly safe. Trian will come running should anything arise."

Gorim's face remained impassive. "And what would become of me? I doubt either your brother or father would take lightly to me allowing you out on your own, even if it is just down the hall."

Kilan chewed her lip, mulling through the options. Trian was expecting her to come alone, this was to be a quick trip, out and then back in before anyone was the wiser. The problem was, Gorim had a point, and since he was the first guard that she had actually liked, the thought of losing him so soon wasn't very appealing.

Letting out a sigh, her shoulders slumped forward.

"Fine, you can come. Just promise me you'll be quiet."

Turning before he could comment, she swung her door open and poked her head out, quickly checking for anyone before she ducked out of the room silently, not caring if Gorim was following or not.

As predicted, the trip down the hall to Trian's room was uneventful. Pausing outside her brother's room she drew a deep breath. _He's not going to be happy about our guest_. She thought to herself as she knocked lightly before opening the door. She smiled weakly to her older brother who frowned at her.

"What now?" He demanded, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well," She fumbled, trying to find the right words. "We have a guest."

Trian's ash grey eyes narrowed as Kilan opened the door to reveal Gorim.

"Why don't you just tell Father our plans and be done with it? Honestly Kilan, why can't you think things through just once?"

Kilan glared at her brother. "He's better at his job than I anticipated. It's not my fault Father generally chooses incompetent fools to protect me."

Trian, however, wasn't watching her, instead his grey eyes were locked onto Gorim, who was attempting to ignore the conversation going on before him.

"He's not coming Kilan." Trian said finally, unstrapping his axe.

"Please Trian. I've been planning this for too long to let something like this stop us. Besides, who's to say we won't need and extra blade?" Dark blue eyes looked up at her brother, tears welling in them. "Please?"

Trian looked once more at Gorim before sighing. "Fine, but I want his oath that not a word will be spoken about anything that goes on tonight."

Kilan jumped for joy and hugged her brother, his face softening just a little.

Unable to keep the smile from her face, Kilan turned to Gorim. "Do you swear on your house and honour that you will never speak of events that take place tonight?"

Gorim looked from Prince to Princess, trying to get a feel on the situation. To say no would destroy any trust they held in him, not to mention could end badly. But without knowing what was going to happen, he couldn't say tonight wouldn't end that way anyway.

"You have my word." He said finally, bowing to the two royals.

Kilan's grin grew wider, if it were possible, and she hugged Gorim. Realising what she was doing she pulled back quickly, a slight blush across her face. Biting her bottom lip she turned to Trian.

"Shall we?" She asked, stepping aside to allow Trian to pass through first.

With a deep breath Trian stepped out of his room. Questions blazed through Gorim's mind as Trian led them through a silent maze of the Aeducan Palace. As they reached the unused part of the palace, his hand instantly went to his blade. Seeing the action, Kilan smiled at her guard.

"Relax silly. You don't need you blade, not in here." She told him, looping her arm through his, forcing him to release the hilt of the blade.

Kilan leaned in against Gorim and gave his arm a quick squeeze before skipping ahead with Trian.

"If I may be so bold," Gorim started when the silence became unbearable. "Might I inquire as to where we're going?"

Kilan turned to her guard, a smile playing on her lips as she glanced to her brother. With the slightest of nods she fell into step with Gorim, sliding her arm around his waist and pulling herself close.

"Since you've already sworn yourself to secrecy, I won't ask you not to tell. Before mother joined the Ancestors, she left me quite a few maps from her travels around the fallen parts of Orzammar. Trian and I have slowly been venturing to each of the locations, recovering the small treasures she left for us there."

Gorim nodded, not surprised at the late Lady Aeducan's travelling. Despite being mere warrior class, Gorim's father had been within the ring of the nobles for long enough to learn what went on within the assembly. And the Lady Aeducan was his favourite topic.

"This is the final piece our mother left for Trian and I." Kilan paused, allowing the silence to grow. "And it's on the surface."

Gorim stumbled on an invisible rock, causing Kilan to giggle.

"The surface?" Gorim repeated slowly, a million different thoughts running through his head. Foremost on his mind was the realisation that the Princess Kilan was pressed up against his side, and he quite enjoyed the feeling, but as much as he enjoyed it, he feared her brother's wrath more, and it was with great difficulty that he voiced the next question which he was sure would pull her away.

"Why only yourself and Trian?"

As expected, Kilan left his embrace, a dark look clouding her face as the memory of a conversation between herself and Trian came back to her.

_"Why not? You know he would love it, he's talks constantly of the surface, and how we should improve trades and all." She said from Trian's bed. "What's the harm in letting him come along?"_

_"Because he's not one of us." Was the reply._

_Kilan laughed. "What do you mean? Not one of us?"_

_Trian shook his head. "Never mind, forget I said anything."_

_"You've got me curious now. If he is not one of us, then who is he?" Kilan pushed._

_"I don't know. All I know is that he's not our brother. Not properly."_

_Kilan shook her head. "He's your brother Trian, and he's mine. If anyone was the outsider, I would have thought it be me."_

_Trian looked at his sister curiously, causing Kilan to smile._

_"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly a splitting image of our Father am I?" She moved from the bed and sat next to Trian at the vanity. "Look at us. Even you must admit, were it not for the hair, you and Bhelen could pass for twins Me, it's clear I'm not Endrin's kin_

_"Maybe so, but you are our mother's daughter, thus you are our princess Despite what you say, I have my doubts about Bhelen, no brother of mind could act in such a way."_

_Kilan laughed, "Bhelen is doing what he can in order to get the attention he feels he deserves. You would do the same were you in his place, admit it."_

_Trian growled and glared. "We are nothing alike."_

_Grey and blue eyes looked at their reflection in the mirror. For a dwarf, his sister was dainty. She had a fine nose that pointed upward ever so slightly, a slim frame. Her hair was a dark chocolate brown. But the most telling difference between the two was their skin, compared to his sister, Trian was pale._

_"You are my sister." Trian said finally, causing Kilan to smile slightly and rest her head on his shoulder._

_"And you are my brother, just as Bhelen is." She told him, ending any further conversation. "Sleep well Trian."_

"He wouldn't approve." Kilan said softly, her voice slightly bitter.

Gorim stared at the Aeducan Princess, opening his mouth to say something before letting the words die.

A scratching noise from ahead caused Kilan to pause suddenly, grabbing her brother's arm so he too would stop. "We're not alone." She murmured.

Trian pulled his arm from his sister and listened himself. "You're paranoid Kilan. There is nothing down here."

Kicking a small bone to the side of the path she glared at her brother, wishing for once he would take her more seriously. While Trian had taught her all she knew about fighting one on one, it was their mother who had taught her how to be a rogue. And the best of rogues paid attention to their surroundings. With a sigh she drew her largest dagger.

Again the noise came, this time it was louder, closer. A flicker of a silver tail could be seen from around the corner. Kilan stored her dagger and pulled out her crossbow, notching a bolt into it.

"It's one deepstalker Kilan, hardly a threat." Trian laughed.

"Where there is one, there is often more, and I'd rather it be dead before it can tell the others we're here." She replied.

Trian laughed again, and Gorim shook his head, knowing the princess was right in this matter.

Sure enough, as they rounded the corner, a small pack of deepstalkers' came into view.

Kilan's deep blue eyes scanned them, quickly counting. Muttering to herself she threw the crossbow to the side, and her bag of bolts after it. Drawing her short dagger and the longest blade she set her feet apart and balanced herself.

Her blue eyes flicked to the two men on either side of her. The deerstalkers' stood back, cautious of the trio.

"Something's not right." She murmured.

"Hold your positions." She told the two men as they began to move forward. Gorim heeded her advice, more out of habit then anything. Trian continued, also out of habit. The older Prince never listened to the younger Princess, especially when it came to battles.

Kilan swore out loud, too late she saw the flash of silver and cried for her brother to stop. In an instant he was covered in a thick web.

"Thaig Crawlers." Gorim spat as he drew his own blade, joining Kilan in her cursing.

"If you can cut Trian out, I should be able to hold them off." Kilan told her guard, stepping forward.

"But what if-"

"That's an order Gorim. You might be the better warrior, but I am not without skills. Not to mention my two blades beat your one. Now get my brother out of there!"

Gorim watched his princess face off against the deerstalkers'. Against one or two, he wouldn't have minded, but 10 was a few too many.

"What are you doing?" Trian demanded when Gorim came to his side. "You're supposed to be defending us."

"I'm sorry my lord. But the princess thought it better I help you out of this mess first."

Trian opened his mouth to protest, until he saw the Thaig crawlers. It was then he realised why Kilan had set Gorim to him. Against deepstalkers' she could hold her own, but her short swords didn't have the reach to do battle with a pair of crawlers. Trian's grey eyes went to his sister and he scowled. Already four of the creatures were down, and the others were circling cautiously. Had he listened to Kilan he wouldn't be in this mess.

Trian fell against Gorim as the silken web was cut away. Climbing to his feet, Trian pulled the axe from his back and let out a war cry, Gorim echoing him.

The two warriors leaped forward, each with a different target. Kilan spun to see the two men strike their crawler in perfect unison. The beasts screamed in their deaths before returning to the stone together.

With her battle already over, Kilan was smiling as the two men reached her.

"What would you do without me?" She joked, cleaning her blades on the skin of the least bloody deepstalker.

Trian continued ignoring her as he continued down their planned route. Leaving Kilan standing there, a look of confusion and pain on her face.

Gorim went to her, his hand on her shoulder squeezing gently.

"You're a threat to him Princess. I've heard whispers from a few of the nobles that you might make a better ruler then Trian."

Kilan turned to Gorim, "But I have no desire for the throne, Trian should know that. Even if the assembly wanted me on the throne, I'm not the right person for it. I enjoy my freedom too much. Trian knows this." She told Gorim, trying to convince herself of this at the same time.

"I told Trian long ago that-"

"Kilan!" Trian called from ahead.

Kilan looked at Gorim before taking his hand and pulling him along towards her brother, doubt clouding her mind.

All thoughts about what Gorim had said vanished from her mind at the sight before her. Trian stood before a patch of sunlight on the ground. Sunlight which came from a hole in the roof. Stones had been rolled against the wall to allow access to the surface exit.

"Holy Ancestors" Kilan murmured as she stepped towards the light.

She'd always imagined some kind of ethereal beauty about sunlight, but she'd never imagined anything quite as magnificent as this. The stone around them took on an entirely new colour, oranges and silver flashed in the stone, instead of the monotone red she was used to.

"It's magnificent."

With no one stopping her, Kilan continued towards the light, stopping only when she was standing in the full light.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Gorim asked from the shadows.

Kilan turned to look at her guard, and the red head caught his breath. Gorim had always thought the princess Aeducan beautiful, but as she stood before him, bathed in sunlight, there was no second guessing.

Her chocolate colour haired seemed to capture the sunlight within itself, with flecks of gold shimmering in the morning light. Even her eyes held and extra sparkle.

Triad stood beside him, as lost for words as the warrior. But while Gorim saw only beauty, Trian saw a princess who could sway entire houses simply by batting her eyelashes, and he saw that beauty being used against him.

Shaking his head Trian pushed forward, Kilan stepping aside so her brother could pass. Kilan frowned and followed Trian, wishing she was going to be the first to step onto the surface. With the siblings on the surface, Gorim followed, praying to the ancestors that no harm would befall any of them.

Kilan stared in awe at her surroundings. The world around her was grey and green, with brightly coloured flowers scattered here and there. Her joy was shattered when she saw the look on her brother's face. Any remains of hope that her brother still loved and trusted her was gone.

Seeing the look on his princess's face Gorim cleared his throat. "I'll stay here so we don't lose the entrance home."

Kilan smiled weakly to him and pulled out the surface map her mother had given her, wincing as Trian snatched it from her. With a deep sigh, Kilan followed Trian, a million different thoughts running through her head.

When they were far enough away from Gorim, Kilan finally spoke.

"Why?"

Trian looked over his shoulder, grey eyes narrow. "Why what?"

"Why are you doing this? Why has everything changed between us? What have I done to deserve such hatred from you brother?"

"I see now I was wrong in placing my trust in you. You were correct that night. Bhelen is your brother."

Anger, and the slightest hint of pain flashed through her blue eyes.

"Is that how you see me Trian? As a threat? One who would do anything for your throne? I told you once before that I have no desire for such things. That all I ever wanted was your word that I would have the support for the choice I make, and in return I would be your most loyal subject. Does my word mean so little to you?"

Kilan's anger grew as her brother refused to meet her gaze.

"You were the one who was so feverishly trying to convince me that Bhelen is our brother and we should love him. Why else would you say such things if you weren't working with him. You bare no love for Bhelen, yet you defend him as you would father. I was a fool to think otherwise."

Kilan stared at her brother's back, trying to work out what had gone wrong. She had been raised to believe that her brother's would stand by her, that they would defend her honour when needed, but she'd also believed that they would believe her word.

It was Kilan who noticed the chest first, and Kilan who opened it. The Aeducan's had been in this situation before, and Trian had bowed to Kilan's abilities with a pick. As she withdrew the small box from within, Trian made a grab for it.

"No." Kilan said, her grip tightening. "This is mine, we both agreed on that."

Trian's eyes narrowed. "We shall see what is within first." He told her as he pulled the box from her.

Kilan drew a deep breath and watched her brother's retreating figure.

"Ancestors help me. Give me strength to do what I must." She murmured as she pulled her favourite blades from their sheaths. Kissing each of them she placed them in the box. Her mother had made her promise that she would leave a precious item for the next generation of Aeducan's to find.

Standing she began to follow Trian's footprints back to the hole. So wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't hear the creature behind her until Gorim screamed her name. Turning around she saw a beast she had only heard tales of. From what she could tell, this was only a young bear, being a little over 5ft. But it was taller than her, and that was enough to scare the young princess.

Slowly drawing one of her hidden daggers, she watched the beast carefully as she stepped backwards. aiming carefully she let the knife fly, turning swiftly before she knew where the blade landed. Either it hit home, and she'd make it to the hole, or it would fly past the beast. Staying to watch the show wouldn't amount to anything. Kilan could see Gorim's red head poking out of the hole, she wasn't surprised that Trian had already fled inside.

"Move." She called to her guard as she neared the hole, screaming as she twisted her ankle. Pain flooded her system and she struggled to her feet again, the sound of the bear screaming behind her giving her the strength to move forward.

Biting her lip to hold in a scream she stood up, afraid for the first time in her life. Trian was safe inside, Gorim as well, and she was alone on the surface with an angry bear and a possible broken ankle. She was able to ask the ancestors what she had done wrong, when she felt herself being lifted and carried towards the opening. Gorim had come to help her, to save her.

Placing her on the edge of the entrance, Gorim drew his sword and stood between the princess and the bear. Wishing she could stand beside her guard she inched herself into the cavern below, surprised that Trian was there waiting to catch her.

Falling into her brother's arms, she held him close, looking up only when she heard Gorim asking to look at her ankle.

Relief washed over her as she looked into the storm grey eyes of her guard. She hadn't been aware that she would miss him, should something happen to him.

"Once we are back in Orzammar, that is it." Trian said as he stood up, breaking Kilan from whatever trance she was falling into.

Kilan nodded, his words weighing heavy on her heart.

"What was in the box?" She asked, crying out softly as Gorim pulled off her boot.

Trian's eyes drifted to Gorim before he threw the small box to his sister, as though he didn't care about it.

Kilan caught it, almost tumbling backwards to do so. Murmuring her thanks she opened the box. Tears welled in her eyes when she saw the pendant which was held within. As a little girl, Kilan would often play with the amethyst pendant which hung around her mother's neck. She had been devastated when it had vanished. Kilan kissed the pendant and held it close, throwing the chain around her neck.

"Not a word of this to anyone. And no one is to see the pendant. I don't want people to start questioning it, not when the entire palace was turned upside down to find it."

"If that is what you want." Kilan said, her voice growing soft, wincing as Gorim manipulated her ankle.

"Nothing is broken my lady, although I would advise against walking on it for the rest of the night. Unless you want evidence that you'd been out."

Kilan's blue eyes went to Gorim's face and she smiled weakly, accepting the hand he offered her.

Gorim turned to Trian, "My Lord?"

Trian grunted in response, his mind more focused on what had just happened between himself and the only person he had allowed through his defences.

"Would you object to my carrying the princess back to the palace?"

It amazed Trian how he could act as though nothing had happened just moments before. Perhaps the man was more honourable then he had previously assumed. If this were the case, perhaps allowing Kilan a small joice in men wouldn't be such a problem.

"If it is needed, I have no problem with it. I shouldn't need to inform you of the punishment should one of your hands disappear from view."

Gorim smirked, his face hidden by Kilan as he bowed to lift his princess.

Once safely in the arms of her guard, the nights events slowly began to take their toll. Her relationship with Trian would never be the same, not after what happened. Her last conscious though before she drifted to sleep, however, was how perfectly her head fit into the crook of his neck.


End file.
